1Can Of Pork And Beans Problem Part 1
by JoKeR
Summary: This is a must read in the Ash and Misty love...


THE PORK AND BEANS PROBLEM

Ash was tranquel at the sport of eating the small portion of beans out of the can when Misty snuck up beside him and grabbed his rear, then she punched him in the head, both of these startling him so that he swallowed a bean wronge and it went up his throat and out his nose.

He jumped up startled and asked,"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

She reached her hand out to Brock which had a smug and irate face on,"Ol right, ol right, you can have your money, but you must always remember how you got it." Brock said with a gruff mad voice.

"Blaw blaw blaw, just give me the stupid money." She took the twenty bucks roughly from his reproaching hand, then to Ash she said,"Well, I grabbed your bottom because I wanted the money, and I hit you on the head so that you would know that I didn't like you." She shuddered and wiped her hands on the grass at the thought.

"Oh," he said quietly as he looked down at his bottom and started thinking dreamily, she touched it, she really does like me!!!

Misty jumped up real quick and slapped him in the face, and said angrily, "Knock that out this minute Ash Ketchum, you ain't gonna get nothin from me."

"Wha... wel... drat, thanks alot BROCK, now you've ruined it again," Brock looked startled and drew back, he hadn't done anything, had he?

Misty walked out of the campsite kicking over the remanants of the pork and beans that Ash was eating, "I'll be back later, I gotta go find something useful for my money. Don't wait up."

Ash glared at Brock, "I had her under my every whim till you ruined everything, she loved me."

Brock was so shocked he opened his eyes as wide as they could, Ash was surprised how the whites were actually red from lack of light. "You mean to tell me that you have been in love with that GIRL for the past few years? She obviously hates you, she is always yelling at you."

"Hmph," Ash crossed his arms and turned his back on Brock, he was too angry to talk.

"Well, we'll just see, when Misty gets back we will each give her something, and see who she congratulates more." Brock said and was proud of himself for thinking up something like that.

"You mean to tell me that she likes you? You think that she would pick you over me, you are wronge Brock. And besides, you can't even get her anything, because you gave her all her money on your stupid little bet." Ash laughed at the truth.

"Well we'll just see about that Ash..." Brock said, then they went their differant ways to get something for Misty.

Unknowingly, Misty was there all along, she had been in her usual hiding spot in back of a bush, she had heard everything, and was starting to cry, but of joy. "Ash really likes me, oh, and I thought that he hated me, and that is why I was so crude to him. Oh what do I do Togepi?" She looked down at her favorite pokémon.

It looked up at her with unknowing eyes, then frowned sadly, "Toge-toe-PRIII."

"I know Togepi, I love him too, but aren't we too young for that?" she blushed at the thought.

"Pii-toga-toe18-preee!" it said with an all knowing happy face.

Misty wet her lips with her tongue, then looked up to where Ash was, "Okay, I'll try my best Togepi, thanks."

LATER

Brock and Ash came back to the campsite at six o'clock, it was starting to get dark out, and the stars were already starting to show. They found Misty by a small fire roasting marshmallows on a stick, Brock looked at them with resentment, she only had that because of his money.

"Misty I need to talk to you," Ash looked menacing over at Brock, for he would get to go first, and he knew how girls were.

Misty looked directly at Ash, then looked away quickly, "Sure Brock, whatever." She got up and followed Brock out of the camp sight.

They stopped when they got in a small clearing, Brock had set up a table and chairs and it was spread with a bowl of Spaggiti that he had made when he was in town, there were two candles set out, and two plates.

"Brock I..." she was seeing right through his web that he was spinning, but she was cut off.

"Say not a word. I have something else for you too." He got down on his knee and reached into his pocket and pulled out a case, Misty's eyes began to water. He opened it, and a small gold chain was there, and a piece of white cotton was around something. Brock got iritated and flung the cotton away, and a blue hued dimand fell out from under his hand, it was shaped into a tear drop which sparkled in the candle light. "Misty, I got this for..."

He was cut off this time by Misty's sobbing voice, "Brock, I'm in love with Ash." She bluttered it out, and he stared at her as if she were someone else.

"But I... oh dear." He fell faint, and fell over on his side, unconcious.

Misty kneeled down beside him and shook him by the shoulders, "Brock, Brock, wake up, your scaring me."

Brock lifted his head slowly, then opened his eyes, "You... you... me... Ash??? Oh, it was a dram, I had a dream that you said that you loved Ash!" He laughed silently.

Misty softly shook her head and frowned, "Brock, it wasn't a dream."

"But how, you... Your always mean towards him, you... Hate him." Brock said contrastingly.

"No, I thought he felt that way about me, so I showed him no remorse, but I heard him today, and..." She started to sob again, and her words were unintellagible to him.

"Well, he is waiting for you, you don't want to keep him waiting, are you going to tell him?" He questioned wonderingly.

"No, yess, I don't know, I just don't know..." She sat down beside Brock, "I want to, but I don't know, he is so much younger than me, and..."

"Misty, he is only a year and a half younger than you, and I am over five years older than you, and I was..." he motioned over to the table and the necklace.

"But you are differant, EVERYONE KNOWS that you are messed, but this, this is love." She got up and brushed away the tears from her eyes with the back of her arm, and walked back to the camp.

Back in the Camp

Ash was sitting on a log in the camp pouting with Pikachu, "Pikachu, I love her, and she is going to choose Brock over me, and I won't be with her, and I need her, we work well together."

"Pika Pi, picka pika chu pi," Pikachu had a little tear run down his cheek and then catch aflame from the electricity.

"Yes Pickachu, but I don't WANT to, I wished that I could have her, and I CAN'T, that is what fate does. See if I ever believe in love again," he threw down the boquet of flowers that he had picked for her seeing as he had no money left from buying pokéballs and food for his Pokémon.

Misty walked out from the darkness from beyond the fire, she was panting as if she were running, he had douted she heard him.

"Ash, I need to tell you something," She said with a weak voice as she came closer, he could tell that she had been crying. What had Brock done to her?

He got up startled and walked closer to her, he had been growing and now he was at least an INCH above her head!, but he got up ther her, and put his arms on the sides of her arms and he looked at her tears, but she pushed his arms away, and stepped closer, and then she kissed him on the cheek and then Ash kissed her on the cheek while still in her embrace.

"I love you," Misty whispered.

"I love YOU," Ash whispered.

They fell asleep in eachother's hugging embrace.

Brock ate his food and then came back to camp, he seen that Ash and Misty were sleeping, so he covered them with a blanket, "Goodnight," he whispered unconciously. Then he walked off to his own sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Is this the end? If so, tell me, and if you want it to go on, do likwise, thank you for your time.

Jack. 


End file.
